<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Happiness by PrincesaPetalito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491158">True Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito'>PrincesaPetalito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nivis Amigos de Otro Mundo (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nivis finally managed to fix their spaceship and go back to their planet.<br/>Felipe is not happy,Amadeo tries his best to comfort his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amadeo Amigo/Felipe Amigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By the end of the episode itself,the Nivis don't really leave like I was hoping but I figured they still had to anyway.</p><p>Nivis ended this weekend,I felt a little upset about it because I genuinely enjoyed the show so I decided to write this small little thing for it.</p><p>At least THEY bothered to air a Goodbye episode unlike some other people....</p><p>Amadeo is 65,Felipe is...39.<br/>They are way too old to care by this point.</p><p>ALSO I did not know my other Nivis fic had almost 550 hits lolololol this one won't get even close but damn I'm impressed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know they had to go eventually and couldn't really stay forever, right?" a firm yet somewhat hesitant hand,wrinkled with age,found it's way around Felipe's shoulder,the familiar warmth was welcomed but it wasn't anywhere near enough to brighten the younger man's solemn mood.</p><p><br/>
Amadeo sighed deeply in resignation,pulling his only son closer to his chest,accomodating the man there and kissing the top of his head as the writer sobbed softly,Felipe literally looked like a dear family member had died today.</p><p>Marisol had seen the Nivis,her reaction was as expected,she literally threatened Amadeo of being evicted from his own home,family included.</p><p>The classic musician had put together a quick plan around it,making their beyond inconvenient neighbor truly believe the small aliens had left.</p><p>But he is an old man in his 60s,he wants a quiet,peaceful life at last.</p><p>And with literal aliens running amuck in his house for a full year,breaking everything on sight and needing to be hidden from suspecting visitors constantly was the exact opposite of peace and it was taking a toll on him.</p><p>No matter how genuinely attached the older,mustached man had gotten to them,the handsome man with grey hair was touched to realize he saw them as family.</p><p>But <em>some</em> family is better off far away,he should know.</p><p>"I know,daddy,but I'm really going to miss them..." Felipe finally managed to say in between sobs,muffled against the soft,smooth fabric of one of his father's many sweaters,inevitably dampening the thick,expensive piece of fabric but Amadeo couldn't bring himself to care all that much.</p><p>The older of the two hummed a quiet melody,his fingers now buried into Felipe's dark,gelled,raven hair,they were sitting on the couch,in the dark,in the middle of the living room,the young writer being rocked like a baby,practically sitting on his father's lap,Isabella was upstairs,hopefully asleep.</p><p>The older musician doesn't blame his beloved son or his granddaughter for getting so attached to these little creatures.</p><p>Felipe was crazy fascinated about aliens and space since he was a small toddler,Isa liked them because they were cute and liked to play,Amadeo liked them......because they brought a somewhat welcomed change of pace to his routine.</p><p>But now he's more than glad and relieved that they're finally gone and it's only the three of them again.</p><p>Or <em>two</em> of them.</p><p>"I really wanted them to stay,Felipe,you have to believe me but you know Marisol wouldn't rest about this subject and I also just can't lose my home,you understand that?" Amadeo reasoned,one hand rubbing the younger's back through the thin fabric of his pjs,the other still on his hair,playfully tugging at the ever greying strands.</p><p>A small grin ghosting at the corners of his lips,his boy is greying sooner than he himself did at that age.</p><p>Those Nivis definitely took a toll on him as well,even if the younger man won't admit it.</p><p>Felipe slowly,carefully raised his head from it's comfortable place on Amadeo's soft chest,involuntarily licking his own lips,red,tear stained cheeks shining,short hair an absolute mess,the artist cautiously searched eye contact with his father in the dark,clinging bodies iluminated only by the faint moonlight outside,deep,dark black eyes,exactly like his own,stared back at his son,albeit aprehensively as the space enthusiast gathered his words together.</p><p>Their faces were inches apart,they could feel each other's breath and racing heartbeats impossibly close and that got Felipe as nervous as when he was merely a young teenager and didn't know much about the world yet.</p><p>All he knew was he wanted to be an astronaut and wanted to marry his Dad so Amadeo could finally smile and be happy again.</p><p>He likes to believe he managed to achieved at least one half of these things.</p><p>"I know,Dad...I know it had to be done... good thing about all this is that now I know for a fact aliens exist,they have a much advanced technology than we do and that's honestly amazing! Thank you for letting them stay for a while,they didn't exactly made our life easy.... But it was worth it." Felipe said with clear emotion in his voice,the shimmering glint to his big,dark eyes was extremely endearing and it melted Amadeo's heart.</p><p>"Don't mention it.I did grow fond of them after all... I'm not all bad." the mustached musician ran a loving hand under his son's chin,the younger's beard scratching pleasantly against the skin of the older man's eager fingers,subconsciously pulling Felipe's face even closer to his own.</p><p>The writer saw it as his cue to place a tentative,chaste kiss straight on Amadeo's lips,earning an approving grunt from the taller man.</p><p>The Nivis inevitably had found out very early on about the father and son's 'unorthodox' behavior and it was Blink and Nox of all people,they had caught the aspiring astronaut on his knees in the middle of the kitchen,giving some well deserved pleasure to a blissed out Amadeo who was holding the younger's head in place by the hair until tears came out of Felipe's eyes,the small alien creatures were supposed to be at Delfina's,cooking with her and Isabella while Nika and Baldo were out looking for the remaining pieces of their spaceship.</p><p>A completely disheveled and somewhat lost Felipe may or may not have told Blink that the behavior the kid witnessed was perfectly 'normal' and there was no need to mention it to his daughter or anyone else because of how mundane of a circunstance it is,the little alien boy shrugged and went back to playing with his pet.</p><p>Meanwhile Amadeo was already missing his own pet by that point.</p><p>Felipe grinned into his father's mouth,promptly wrapping his arms around the older's shoulder,whispering before he initiated a deep,slow,passionate kiss,beyond grateful for his father's patience and kindness despite all the damage the Nivis had caused.</p><p>"Not to mention we have a lot of time to make up for."</p><p>Isabella observed the loving duo from the top of their stairs,hidden in the dark,willing herself to not make a sound,of course Blink had told her what he saw and as she watched her father and grandfather more closely since then,she had no choice but to admit that Felipe was much happier in Amadeo's arms than he had ever been with her mom.</p><p>The young girl grinned to herself,tip-toeing her way back to her room,there's just no getting in the way of true happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>